


1985

by SugarCloud15



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cute Eleven | Jane Hopper, Eleven is a sweetheart, Eleven learning about the world, Eleven loves holidays, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper Parent-Child Relationship, Everyone Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Hurt/Comfort, I love these nerds, Jim "Chief" Hopper Adopts Eleven | Jane Hopper, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Eleven, Protective Mike Wheeler, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Sleepovers, let them be happy, with season 3 coming out soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCloud15/pseuds/SugarCloud15
Summary: Eleven finally gets the normal life she deserves and the party is very willing to help her through it. Help her learn more about the world she was born into but never knew. The world she was hidden from.However, school life isn't what she expected and soon, more than just school starts to go wrong.





	1. The Re-reunion

The car bumped again as it hit another rock in the stony path. Eleven, who was now curled up in a tiny ball, flinched and groaned.  Hopper apologised again. He reached over to hold her hand. She raised a limp palm and placed it in his.

“You did so good, kid.” Hopper said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “I’m so proud of you.” The car bounced again, and the girl moaned. Hopper shushed her, telling her they will be back at the Byers’ house again soon.

The dull noise of the car, one that she had found to be quite quiet before, was now loud and drowned out everything else. Every thud and bump hammered at her head. Hopper’s voice was gentle, soothing, quiet. He cared for her so much. He cared for her like his Sara. She knew that. Because it was like how Nancy cared for Mike, how Joyce and Jonathan cared for Will when he was missing. And she cared for him the same way.

Another bump. Soon, the car slowed down and stopped. Hopper let go of her hand and got out of the car on his side. Lights were blinding her. The door on her side opened. The chief lifted her into his arms and carried her to the front door. Someone was sitting on the steps, clearly waiting for them, and opened the door for them.

“Is she okay?” The person asked. Now, Eleven could tell it was Steve. She had only met him briefly, finally meeting him properly before going to close the gate. His job had been to take care of Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Max, while she and Hopper went to the gate, and Joyce, Jonathan and Nancy got the Mind Flayer to leave Will alone.

“She’s fine.” Hopper replied. “Just really worn out. Can you do me a favour and get a damp cloth or something? The strain…she has a really bad nosebleed.” Eleven saw Steve nod and walk to the kitchen. Hopper gently placed her on the sofa. She grunted at being jostled around.

Steve walked back in with a piece of cream fabric in his hand. He handed it to Hopper and the chief wiped at Eleven ears and nose. Steve held her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb the same way Hopper had. It was comforting, like a reassurance that she wasn’t alone in the lab anymore. She had a large group of people that cared about her.

When Hopper felt sure she was clean, he smiled softly at her and kissed her on the forehead. The gel in her hair had started to come out, random strands and curls bouncing away from her head.

“Alright.” He started. “The other kids are sleeping in Will’s room right now, I’ll guess they are faking it waiting for you. But because they don’t know you’re back yet, I’ll get Joyce to give you a nice warm bath and Steve and I’ll find you some comfy clothes and then you give them all a proper hello. How does that sound?” Eleven nodded weakly. Hopper smiled again and stood up to get Joyce. Steve stayed with her, still holding her hand.

“So, Eleven, or El, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He said jokingly. El laughed a little, feeling a large weight come off her mind.

“Steve.” She said, pointing a shaking finger at him. He laughed. “Nice to meet you.”

Hopper walked back in, Joyce trailing in behind him. Eleven smiled at her and sat up slowly. The woman sat on the sofa next to her and pulled her into a large hug. The girl pulled her closer against herself, feeling her warm breath tickle her neck.

“Let’s give you a bath then, shall we?” Joyce asked. Eleven nodded and the woman helped her stand up. They walked slowly to the bathroom. The bath was warm, the soap bubbled against her skin, and Joyce’s hands washed her hair gently. Soon a hand popped round the door holding some clothes and a towel. Eleven dried herself, then Joyce helped her into the clothes.

They were slightly baggy, most likely some of Jonathan’s old clothes. They were soft and comfortable. Joyce towel dried her hair and her curls sprang from her head. Joyce smiled at her.

“You look so grown up now.” The mother said. “Your hair is so pretty.”

“Will Mike like it?” El asked, her voice hesitant. Joyce laughed gently.

“Of course, he will.” She replied. Hopper walked into the bathroom. Joyce gave him a look that Eleven didn’t understand. The chief just smiled back and held out his hand to El. She took it and Hopper pulled her into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you, you know?” He whispered into her hair. She hugged him back and nodded against his chest. He laughed and kissed her crown.

“Mike?” She muttered. Hopper immediately understood what she meant.

“All of them are waiting for you in the front room. C’mon.”

All the party couldn’t sleep. They were too worried about Eleven. Will had come back tired, but after he took a nap, he was much more awake now, eager to meet El after all the stories the party had told him. Max felt the same, after what Lucas had told her, Eleven was pretty cool. But when she had introduced herself before they came up with the plan, El had shunned and ignored her. Lucas and Dustin tried to tell her Eleven wasn’t used to people, but she wasn’t sure she believed them.

Lucas and Dustin were very excited to see their friend again. From what they had seen before she ran off to close the gate to save them, she had changed. A lot. Her hair had grown and her clothes…let’s just say they weren’t the same. Dustin was ready to show Eleven all sorts of games and sweets and every awesome thing she had missed while she was a lab rat. Lucas wanted to introduce her to the best movies, the ones the entire party enjoyed. She was going to love it.

Mike was just waiting for her to come back. He had called her every night, and she had heard. He didn’t know what she had done to hear, but he assumed it was how she had found Will. If she could find people in another dimension, she could find people here. He had missed her so much. The night she left was the worst night of his life. But he couldn’t tell anyone that. While, yes, Eleven disappeared, Will was back and alive. But now she was back. She was coming back to him. He was still angry at Hopper for keeping her hidden and away from him. But then he also understands why. She will forever be hunted by people who want to use her, but Hawkins is a small town. Not many people will want to hurt her here.

When El walked into the front room, she saw all of them sitting around each other, worry completely covering their faces. She had missed them so much, seeing them in the void just wasn’t enough for that very long year.

Hopper cleared his throat and the party all stood up. Mike’s face lit up at the sight of El. Tears started to fill both their eyes. They ran towards each other, embracing the other in the most emotional hug that Hawkins has ever had. They laughed and cried and pulled each other close. Dustin and Lucas came over to join them, while Will and Max stayed near the sofa awkwardly.

After the all pulled apart, Mike, Lucas and Dustin all started on about how they missed her. Then, Dustin was trying to describe what she had missed, along with Lucas, while Mike was trying to get them to stop talking. Eleven smiled at them, telling them how she had missed them too.

“Eleven?” Will said from behind the boys. The telekinetic girl looked at him and smiled a little.

“Will. Nice to meet you.” She said. The boy smiled and hugged her. She froze before hugging him back.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Eleven?” Max said from beside Will. “We didn’t get to properly meet. I’m Max.” The tomboy held out her hand to El again, and again, El ignored it, going back to Mike.

“Alright, kids. You better get some sleep.” Hopper said. “I’ll tell your parents that you’re here, so they don’t worry about you. You all can sleep in Will’s room.”

“Can Steve come with us too?” Dustin asked hopefully. Steve laughed and shook his head.

“I’ll sleep out here tonight, kid.” The older boy answered.

The kids were soon all lying in Will’s bedroom. They decided Eleven and Will would sleep in the bed, because of Eleven wearing herself out and Will dealing with the Mind Flayer. Mike would sleep on the floor next to the bed, the same side El was sleeping. Max would sleep on the floor at the foot end of the bed, and Dustin and Lucas would sleep on the floor on Will’s side.

When everyone was asleep, Mike climbed up onto the bed with El. The girl grumbled a little and woke up at the movement. Mike apologises softly and brushes her curls away from her eyes, but they just fall back into place again.

“I missed you.” The boy whispered. Eleven just pressed her head into his chest and fell asleep again. Mike smiled softly and nuzzled into her. He soon fell asleep, holding El tight in his arms, afraid she was going to disappear in the night.

Hopper soon checked on them and saw the Wheeler kid in the bed with his girl. Despite the fatherly instincts threatening to overcome him, he knew they needed this. He saw the soft smiles on both their faces and he smirked to himself, knowing that it was the easiest El has slept all year.


	2. The Snow Ball

The Snow Ball was the one of the best nights of her life, along with meeting Mike in the woods, and reuniting with him after being away for three-hundred and fifty-three days. But that night was the first night she had danced (Mike didn’t know how to dance either, which was a huge comfort for her), the first night she had dressed up properly (not a disguise) and the first night she got to spend with her friends when they weren’t being hunted by the bad men or the Demogorgon or the Mind Flayer.

Eleven had spent all week getting ready for that night. Actually, ever since Mike had mentioned it again. Nancy had brought loads of her old dresses for El to try on and Joyce had come over the day of the dance to do her hair. Eleven loved the dresses Nancy brought her and had asked if she could keep some. The older girl agreed and told El that she could wear some of the dresses to school. The day Nancy came over was also the day that Hopper had asked the Wheeler girl if she could tutor Eleven, in hope that one day she could go to school.

Everything was on El’s side now. She had spent years in the lab, and now she free with her friends, her family, and the lab was closed, thanks to Nancy and Jonathon. She owed her life to the people in it now.

Hopper had bought Eleven a Supercomm, so she could talk to the boys whenever she wanted. They didn’t have to worry about signal in the cabin, as the telekinetic girl could strengthen it herself. Soon, the walkie-talkie wasn’t enough for El. She needed to see them. So, the chief decided that the party could come over for the weekends, for a sleepover.

“I’m so excited for tomorrow!” Dustin was nearly bouncing in the corridors. The school day had just finished at they were all going home to get ready for the first sleepover. Hopper was going to pick them up at their houses and then take them all to the cabin. Dustin was bringing the eggos and other food for Eleven to try.

The other boys were just as excited. Will and Eleven had become close and bonded over their experiences in the Upside-Down. He was bringing notebooks for the girl to practise writing and maybe some drawing. Lucas was bringing classic movies: Ghostbusters, E.T, and of course, Star Wars.

Mike, however, was just happy to see Eleven again. He was important to her, and he was allowed to come after school on Wednesdays if Eleven wanted him to, which she always did. Now they had the weekends for all of them to hang out. It was a great way for Eleven to learn more about the world by whatever the boys had brought her, rather than TV and whatever Mike and Hopper could explain.

Max was not excited. She wasn’t sure she should go. Eleven clearly didn’t like her and clearly didn’t want her around. Lucas kept trying to explain to her how Eleven felt about people, especially people close to Mike, but it just showed Max how she was probably never going to fit with the party.

“You okay, Max?” Will asked. The party was by the door, but Max had stopped in the middle of the corridor. She hadn’t even realised.

“Yeah, sorry.” Max shook her head and caught up. They walked outside. “I don’t think I can make it tomorrow. My mum wants us to do this family thing to ‘bring us closer together’.” She said, using air quotes.

“Oh. That’s too bad.” Dustin whined. “It would’ve been fun to have you there.”

“Yeah.” She shook her head slightly, her ginger waves shaking with her movement. “But, this is really important to my mum. I have to be there, for her.” Then she hopped on her skateboard and waved goodbye. The boys waved back and got on their bikes.

“See you guys tomorrow!” They all shouted at the others when they all forked off on their own paths to home. Then they started packing. Their backpacks were soon full of everything that they wanted to bring for El. Dustin’s was full of food. Will’s was full of notebooks. Lucas’ was full of the movies. And Mike’s had reading books, simple ones for her to read out load and more difficult ones that Hopper could read to her and she could just read along and learn the words.

Then the day came and Hopper picked all the boys up. When they came through the door, Eleven immediately pulled them into a hug. They all laughed and hugged her in return. And the day got started. Eleven didn’t even notice that Max wasn’t there.


	3. The Application

“…left the…stat-i-on…” El struggled to read the book. It was a children’s book, with large and simple words, but it still managed to baffle her.

“Station.” Nancy gently corrected. She smiled and pointed at the next word. Eleven sighed and closed the book, looking at the front cover.

“I don’t get it. I never will.” She huffed. She nodded her head and sent the book across the table. Nancy placed her hand on the girl’s arm.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Nancy wrapped her arm around El’s shoulders and pulled the girl into a hug. “We knew it would take a while and that’s okay. We’re all going to help you. You’ll get to school next year.”

“I can’t.” The girl puffed her cheeks out in frustration. Nancy smiled softly again and pulled some sheets out of her notebook.

“Why don’t we do some maths questions?” Eleven immediately perked up. She wasn’t the best at reading, and she was getting better at her writing, but she great at maths, and enjoyed it too. Maths ended up being a treat during the tutor sessions. She grabbed the sheets and got to work.

Nancy stood up and went over to Hopper, who was sitting on the sofa doing some paperwork. Arrests, bills, and many others, but the one on top was a school application form.

“The party came up with a plan to keep her nickname. Make her middle name Eleanor.” The chief laughed and rubbed his forehead.

“That’s a good idea.” Nancy came around the sofa and sat down, picking up the school form. “I have one as well. She struggles with a few every-day words. I was thinking, that instead of her reading the dictionary and its definitions, she should write her own dictionary. Like, her words, her definitions.”

“That is good. If you get her a notebook, I’m sure she would love it.”

Nancy smiled and handed the form back and walked back over to the table.

 

Eleven and Max finally got along. It all changed when Hopper found out how El felt about the other girl.

Max was skating home one day when Hopper drove past, with shopping bags in the back. Max could see that one bag was full of yellow eggo boxes. The police truck stopped and Hopper smiled at her.

“Hey, Max.” He said cheerily. She smiled awkwardly back.

“Hey.”

“Do you wanna come visit? Kid would be happy to see you.” He reached over to open the passenger door before Max waved a hand to stop him.

“No, it’s okay. I don’t think she would.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I think she’s jealous of me.”

“Well, of course she is.” The chief mumbled and gestured for Max to get in. “Hop in, we’ll go to talk to her.”

“No, you don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. C’mon.” So, Max got in the car and they drove to the little home in the woods. Max helped Hopper carry the bags in and stood stiffly as he did the knock. She heard the locks open and they went inside. Eleven wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

“Hey, El! I’m home.” The man called to the seemingly empty house. He moved to the kitchen and Max followed, dumping the bags on the counter and table. Another door opened and a head full of curls popped out.

“Why is she here?” El said, her voice starting to dip into anger.

“I was driving past her on her way home and she mentioned something about you being jealous.” Hopper answered and the girl froze in the doorway. “Care to explain?”

“I saw Mike. Happy. With her.” El gripped her shirt with her right hand by her waist. “Without me.”

“Kid, you shouldn’t hold Mike to yourself.”

“It’s okay.” Max smiled softly, but happily, relieved that was all it was. “I know how much Mike means to you and he didn’t want me in the party either. I like Lucas. I don’t like Mike the way you do.”

El smiled in return. “Promise?” Max furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Hopper laughed and nodded at the ginger girl next to him.

“I promise.”

El came out properly and held out her hand. “I’m sorry.”

Max reached out her hand and gripped the other girl’s tightly. “It’s okay.”


	4. The Presents

Soon, Christmas came. Mike and Hopper had explained to her the story of Christmas. Eleven wasn’t happy with why the people in the stables turned Mary and Joseph away, after Mike had been so kind to her and took her in when she needed it. She also loved the idea of presents, but when she remembered she still wasn’t allowed to leave the cabin, she got upset that she couldn’t get her friends anything. Hopper made her feel better by saying he would buy her the presents she wanted to get them, if she helped tidy the cabin for the decorations.

They spent half a day tidying the cabin and the other half was putting the decorations up. It reminded El of when she had first moved in. The dancing around to the music and clearing everything up. It was a happy memory.

Even though they had put up the decorations, they were going to the Byers’ for Christmas day. Everyone was going to be there, even the party’s parents, but Max couldn’t go. She had to spend Christmas with her family, but she had given her presents to the Byers’ to put under their tree. Steve was going as well. He was taking Dustin and his mum. Hopper had prepared his story for the Wheelers, Sinclairs and Hendersons. Eleven had wrapped the presents she was going to give to the boys and given the one for Max to her earlier.

The car drive to the Byers was full of an excited telekinetic teenage girl and a very happy adoptive father. Hopper had to stop Eleven from jumping out of the car before it could stop. She ran ahead and automatically did the secret knock. There were loud cheers of excitement from inside the house and then a bit of banging around. Eleven laughed and then the door opened, revealing the gaggle of eager boys. Mike was standing at the front, Will next to him holding the door open, Lucas the other side and Dustin bouncing behind them. El cheered and pulled Mike into a hug. The boys swarmed around them, hugging the girl tight.

“Merry Christmas, El!” The party nearly screamed in unison.

“Merry Christmas.” Eleven was a lot quieter than the boys but still held all the enthusiasm.

“Come on.” Mike grabbed her hand and dragged her inside, and they showed her the decorations. The tree was covered in lights and baubles and all sorts of decorations. Brightly wrapped presents were all stuffed under the tree, and lights were dangling around the room. Nancy and Jonathon were in the kitchen with Joyce, cooking for Christmas lunch. Steve was giving drinks out to the mums and some beers for the dads. He held one out for Hopper and then ruffled El’s curls.

The day was the best she had ever had. Everyone was so happy and kind to her. The best part of the day was the presents. The boys loved the presents she had gotten them and when she opened the ones they got her, she nearly cried.

Dustin and Will had both chipped in to buy her the first fifty Marvel X-Men comics. She was so excited to start reading them. Lucas had gotten her a small stuffed bear, brown wearing a white shirt with a big E on the front, and a backpack with Jane stitched in curly lettering on the front. Hopper had gotten her a notebook with ‘El’s dictionary’ written on the inside of the front cover. Joyce and Nancy had gotten her new dresses. Jonathon had gotten her her own camera. Steve had given her some of his old jumpers. He had been babysitting once and she had stolen his jumper because she liked the size of it.

The best present of the day had been what Mike had gotten her. It was a necklace with a thin silver chain. Dangling from it were seven letters. An E for Eleven, an M for Mike, a D for Dustin, a W for Will, an L for Lucas, another M for Max, and an H for Hopper. They were set, from left to right, M, L, H, E, M, D. She had nearly cried when she saw it. She had hugged him and was going to kiss him, before Hopper coughed loudly and disrupted them.

El had put on one of her ‘new’ jumpers, dangled the necklace around her neck, and put her other presents inside her new bag. The comics couldn’t fit in, so Hopper had put them in the car to keep them safe. She carried around her ‘E’-bear and even kept it on her lap when they were eating dinner. Before long, she had fallen asleep on the floor, while everyone was silent and just quietly drinking, cuddling next to Mike.

“I think it’s time I get her home.” Hopper said with a soft smile. The party made half-hearted noises of protest that woke the sleeping girl up. She jolted up and gasped. Blood trickled down her nose. She lifted her finger and tried to wipe it away. Will quickly got her a tissue and Hopper started to grab her bag with her presents.

“C’mon, El. Let’s go home.” Hopper insisted. Mike and the party gave her goodbye hugs and she hobbled out of the door. She pulled herself into the car and nearly drifted to sleep again. Hopper nudged her awake again.

“What was that about?” he asked gently.

“I was seeing Mama.” She answered, her voice weak. “You said Christmas was for family. I wanted to see her too.”

“Okay. Do want to see her again tonight?”

“No. She’s okay.” El shook her head and smiled gently. “We’re okay.” Hopper smiled in return.


	5. The New Apartment

New Year’s day was a weird one too. They celebrated when it was the end of a year. Hopper had tried to teach her about it last year, but she wasn’t really willing to learn. However, this year, the boys and Max were coming to the cabin to celebrate with her.

Max had told her mum that she had made friends with a girl that never got to celebrate holidays. Once she had told her, her mother was very willing to let her spend the night with El. Or Jane as her mother was told to call her.

Joyce, Jonathon and Nancy were coming as well, but Steve was spending the day with his family. El had wanted him there but he was, sadly in her opinion, not available.

They were all curled up on the sofa, watching the broadcast of the countdown. El was fighting to stay awake and Hopper was already asleep. She was cuddling close to Mike, resting her feet on Dustin’s shoulder, as he was sitting on the floor in front of her.

When the countdown reached zero, Mike turned to El and kissed her softly. She giggled and smiled, pressing back into the kiss. The rest of the party were cheering and hugging each other, still not waking Hopper up, despite being loud. When they pulled apart, Eleven asked what it was for.

“When the clock strikes midnight on New Year’s, couple kiss.” Mike explained, gently. El smiled.

“I think it’s one of my favourite holidays.” El whispered, snuggling into Mike’s side.

 

Eleven loved holidays. The party loved spending them with her. She was always so curious and willing to learn about the world she should have known and grown up in. Her family wished that she could have had a normal childhood, but by God, they were going to give her the best life they could.

 

Doctor Owens said Eleven might be able to leave the cabin. There seemed to be less danger now and the scientist deemed it okay. However, she was only allowed to go to school when the next school year began.

Hopper had finally found a good apartment for them to live in. The Byers’ helped them move, but there honestly wasn’t much to move. It was just clothes, books and El’s Christmas presents. Hopper had found a place that came pre-furnished. It made it easier to move. El was looking in every room and left the doors open behind her. Hopper followed her around closing all the doors. He wasn’t angry. He just smiled softly.

The apartment was small but modest. Eleven was fascinated with everything new. The front door led straight to the living room and then the kitchen on the other side, and after them, a hallway with three doors. Her room was small, but it was right next to Hopper’s, so if she had a nightmare at any point, she didn’t have to go far for help. Across the hall from their rooms was the bathroom. El quickly dumped all her stuff on her new bed, and then helped Joyce with hanging up her clothes.

Jonathon and Will were helping Hopper figure out the fuse box to restart the power. It was supposed to have worked, and the water as well, but for some reason it wasn’t. So, they were in the utility room trying to figure it out.

Soon, Mike and his mum came around with a lasagne, Karen’s special house-warming gift. Mike quickly went to Eleven and started to help with her books and toys.

Eleven was so happy to be a semi-member of society. She knew she still wasn’t allowed out to school and had to be very careful in public, but she was happy to go in public, at least a little.

She was so excited.


End file.
